


A Cliché

by Dxlilith



Series: Little Sharp Noises [3]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Episode Tag: Say You’ll Be Maztak, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: A big part of Erica’s and Sarah’s dynamic was their ability to exist in the same room with little to no interaction without any guilt. Erica often used these moments to pretend she was on her phone, idly searching through the Dusk tags on tumblr. Truthfully, she was staring at Sarah and taking in every last detail.
Series: Little Sharp Noises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Cliché

“Erica, what are you doing?”

“I’m hungry, I’m gonna go get a snack.”

“We have detention, you can’t just leave. Not for another hour.” Sarah points to the clock above the blackboard.

“Sarah, did you think I was honestly going to go through with it?” Erica laughs, opening the classroom door. She manages one step outside before Sarah’s defeated sigh stops her.

“So you’re just gonna leave me here by myself?” 

_Duh_. Thinks Erica but she makes the mistake of turning back. She watches Sarah remove a textbook, notebook, and pen from her bag with a look of utter defeat on her face. “You could come with me. There’s this really cute vampire cafe...”

“ _Erica_.” Sarah says with every possible argument crammed into the three syllables. She wouldn’t actually stop Erica, she could easily walk away. Not even using her vampire speed. But it’s that exact thought that makes her stay put.

“Fine.” Erica huffs, walking back inside. “But I’m picking where we eat tonight.”

“Fine with me.” Sarah smirks. She goes back to her textbook, opening it to a desired page.

“Who’s homework are you doing?” Erica asks with very little interest. She takes a seat at the empty desk next to Sarah and pulls out her cellphone.

“Mr. Trevik’s.”

“He says the open-ended are all on chapter three but they’re actually in chapter five. He thinks he’s soo clever.”

“Thank you Erica!” Sarah flashes a bright smile before going back to her book and turning to the correct page.

A big part of Erica’s and Sarah’s dynamic was their ability to exist in the same room with little to no interaction without any guilt. Erica often used these moments to pretend she was on her phone, idly searching through Dusk tags on tumblr. Truthfully, she was staring at Sarah and taking in every last detail. Details like how she wore her hair down, honey-brown and chestnut waves cascading down her small back and delicate shoulders with tiny curls tucked behind her ear and pressed against her cheeks that imbued Erica with a strong sense jealousy. Or how despite finally becoming a vampire did not deter from the natural glow of her umber skin that caught the light in every room. Or how she chewed at the ends of all her pen caps, a trait that Erica would have found disgusting were it anyone else.

This was Erica’s best kept secret; her undying attraction to her best friend. Of course she’s read and reread _all_ the Dusk series and still hoped for a supernatural love interest but her best friend? The same person who knew all of her favorite scents and colors. The person who cuddled her indiscriminately during every one of their sleepovers. The only person capable of remaining her best friend even when Erica became a vampire and literally took her then boyfriend and his side of a fight to drink the blood of half of Whitechapel? There could not have been a worst subplot and Erica was well aware of how Buffy the Vampire Slayer her life had already become.

“Sarah, do you remember Camp Lulu?” Erica’s mouth often spoke well before she could filter out the correct words but it was a start.

“Huh?” Sarah looks up, scrunching her brow until her memory clicks. “Yeah, we had so much fun as kids there.”

“Correction Sarah, you had so much fun. I was busy stuck in the infirmary with poison ivy, remember?”

“It went away after the second day...”

“Long enough for you to dump me.”

“I didn’t dump you, I got put in a different group! They organized everyone by birthdays!”

“ _Right_.”

“Okay Erica,” Sarah closes her book and turns in her seat to face Erica. “Where are you going with this?”

“Never leave me because I’d never leave you.” And there it was. Not a confession per se but pretty close to the core of it. Words that had been bubbling over for months now, maybe even since before joining the world of the occult with their vampires and werewolves and stupid boys with poorly managed magic.

“Well that’s a lie. You’re constantly ditching me. You almost just ditched me now.” Sarah’s lips are pursed, almost pouty.

“Okay but not like for real ditched you. Just for-now ditched you.”

“ _Right_.” But then Sarah is smiling, causing a flurry of funny little feelings in Erica’s stomach. “We’re in this forever, remember?”

“I’m holding you to it.” Erica uses her most threatening voice but she’s nonetheless thrilled. She knows she’s coming on strong but she needs Sarah to take her seriously. This isn’t just a Dusk thing.

“What brought this on?” Sarah’s voice is softer.

“Brought what on?”

“Camp Lulu.”

Erica is silent for a moment. Her answer to the question is something along the lines of; _Oh you know, I’m madly in love with you, my very straight best friend who I’ve had feelings for since waaaaaay before we were even old enough to understand sexuality and it’s only now that I realize that an eternity of unspoken, utterly unrequited love is almost worse than the unrelenting jealousy I carry for any and everything that takes your attention and/or affection._ But that is entirely too much information to drop so casually in the middle of detention so instead she asks. “Well, why are we in detention in the first place?”

“We smashed Mr. G’s skull.”

“And why did we have to do that?”

“Because that crazy sub was gonna burn the planet.”

“And isn’t that normally the dorksquad’s problem?”

“Yeah but they were under Lucia’s spell.”

“So the reason we’re in this predicament is That So Raven and his Wizard of Waverly Place were too busy being under a spell and we had to save them?”

“And the rest of world.” Sarah adds.

“Debatable. But I am beginning to feel like you care more about those dweebs than me.” Erica’s voice remains level, despite the words themselves becoming more daunting out loud than in her head. 

“I don’t care about them more. They just need more help than you do. They literally conjure up trouble and expect me to beat it up for them.”

“Yeah but in the end they figure it out so really it’s all an elaborate ploy on Ethan’s part because he has a thing for you.” This time she doesn’t hide the distaste in her words.

“Does he?” Sarah’s voice pitches.

“Come on Sarah, don’t play dumb.”

“I’m going to until he absolutely fesses up because A. That’s weird and B. That’s weird. Right?”

“Why don’t you just let him know you’re not interested?” Sarah makes a face and doesn’t immediately answer her. “Sarah? You’re not interested are you?” 

If Erica’s heart were still capable of beating, it would have stopped then and there. She would have fallen over in an unflattering form, eyes wide open, mouth agape, clutching at her broken heart. As it was, her heart did not beat but she still felt the sting of someone else being Sarah’s potential love interest.

“I mean, it’s not like I’m fighting off any suitors...”

“So you’re settling for Madame Ethan and his all seeing eye?!” Erica knows she’s yelling, she has very sensitive hearing now that she is part of the undead. “He’s a dork and he’s human and he’s already dating Harry Potter and Chamber of Stupid.”

“You’re on a roll aren’t you?” Sarah giggles, a frilly noise that causes Erica to calm down almost as fast as she freaked out.

“I’m just stating the facts.” She says quietly, crossing her arms across her chest.

“No. What you’re doing is making terrible pop culture references. And you know who else said I should stop saving the dorksquad? Benny himself.”

“Good, he’s usually the reason they get into trouble in the first place.”

“Yeah, it was just kind of weird. He was out in the woods, in the middle of the night, practicing magic. Like actually practicing magic, mediating and summoning a giant rock thing, not just doing stupid Benny magic and when we were talking, he kinda gave me this...territorial vibe. He literally said someone’s gotta protect Ethan when you’re not around.”

Erica’s eyebrows rise to the top of her head, a small smile forming on her lips. “So I was right?! The durfnerders are a durfcouple!”

“You really think they’re together?” Sarah asks, her voice a conspiratorial whisper. Erica leans in, soaking in the drama of the moment.

“Let me ask you something, did his blood shift?”

"His blood did what?"

"Shift.” Erica leans back. “Whenever humans experience a major emotional change, their blood shifts. Kind of like when dudes get a boner, all the blood rushes to their dicks.”

“How...nice.” Sarah grimaces.

“It’s the same with all emotions, especially stronger ones like jealousy or hate or even love, their blood shifts from one organ to another in a big rush. Chances are if you felt like it came off as territorial, it was. A vampire instincts are never wrong.” Erica states matter of factly.

“Maybe? I just know it was weird but also, this is Benny we’re talking about. Same dude that brought back all the dead pets in the neighborhood.” Sarah shrugs and finally goes back to her textbook. “Even if him and Ethan are a thing, it’s none of our business until they tell us themselves.”

“That’s not even how gossip works Sarah, you’re so vanilla.” Erica laughs it off, going back to her phone. “Although, now that I think of it, he was probably just mad at you.”

“Mad at me?” Sarah puts down her pen. “What did I do?”

“Nothing. But I found out from one of the million and one text messages from Rory that good ol Ethel and Lucy weren’t talking to each other for half the summer.”

“What? Wait, what does that have to do with me?”

“I’m circling back to the part where Ethan has a huge heart-on for you but according to Rory, he spent like three weeks moping in his room after you turned. Effectively not hanging out with Benny.”

“Oh.” Sarah says quietly. She bites her lower lip, her eyes cast down. Erica recognizes this instantly as her guilty look.

“It’s not your fault. Ethan is capable of doing whatever the heck he wants. So is Benny.”

“I know, it’s just...”

“Nope. Whatever bleeding heart nonsense you’re about to say is invalid. They’re idiots who by the way, we totally rescued from being fried so even if you felt bad, you’re more than even now.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Always. Now how much longer are we gonna be here? Because I am starvingggg.” Erica makes a show of her fangs protruding out of her mouth.

“Still another forty minutes.” Sarah smiles, after checking the clock on the wall. 

“Ugh. Stake me already.”

Sarah giggles again, a sound that tickles Erica’s ears and has her hiding her own smile behind her phone. 


End file.
